Until the day i die
by Nyne-chan
Summary: Objetivos valem mais do que o amor, ou o amor é algo sobrepujado a este ? Descubra se o que Pain sente por Konan é o mesmo que ela sente por ele ;D


Objetivos valem mais do que o amor, ou é algo sobrepujado a este ? Descubra se o que Pain sente por Konan é o mesmo que ela sente por ele ;D

** -x-**

Mais um dia, uma estação, um ano, passavam rápidos, mas não importava; para os membros daquela estranha organização, a passagem de tempo era algo que pouco lhe incomodavam. Era um dia como outro, mesmo objetivo, caçar bijuus.

Sair em missões era algo tão rotineiro, porém nada substituía a vontade de ver o sangue de pessoas medíocres escorrerem. Pain ordenara a Deidara e Sasori capturarem o Ichibi , enquanto Hidan e Kakuzu capturavam o Nibi ; os outros membros, partiram para missões diversas.

O esconderijo estava vazio, restando Pain e konan, este olhara sua companheira e lhe dera um pergaminho com as instruções da próxima missão da dupla; rapidamente konan se dirigiu ao seu quarto, guardou em sua bolsa uma pequena quantidade de selos explosivos e kunais e partiu com Pain .

Adentraram a floresta e passaram por vilas pequenas, até encontrarem o Rokubi, Pain avançou rápido e depois de uma breve luta conseguiu pega-lo, sem precisar da intervenção de Konan. Voltando rumo ao esconderijo, encontram Itachi e Kisame, e encarrego-os de levar o rokubi, pois tinha deveres a cumprir em um vilarejo perto.

Pain olha konan e os dois mudam de direção, seguindo para a próxima vila, este pediu a konan para descançar, pois seria uma reunião rápida e de pouca importância. Konan então segue rumo ao uma pensão, aluga um quarto e aproveita para tomar um banho demorado, aliviar um pouco as preocupações. Tirou o manto negro, soltou o cabelo , e se despiu , entrando na banheira.

Como a água estava tão quente, adormeceu ali mesmo, em meio a pensamentos. '' Faz tanto tempo né Pain, desde crianças estamos juntos, ah espero nunca te perder, você se tornou um homem belo e forte, ahhh'', começou a imaginar o jovem, e cada vez mais seu coração disparava. Acordou com batidas na porta; levantou imediatamente e perguntou quem era. Pain estava parado diante a porta do banheiro, perguntando a companheira se estava bem.

Com um movimento rápido a jovem pegou a toalha e se cobriu, abriu a porta, e bem corada, respondeu que sim, havia dormido devido ao cansaço. Pain se aproximou de konan e com a ponta dos dedos pegou no cabelo molhado da jovem, olhando-a diretamente, pensando ''como ela fica linda corada, ah konan''. Depois de um breve momento, saiu do quarto alegando ir buscar comida. Konan caiu na cama quase sem fôlego, demorou um pouco ate a aprender a respirar novamente; lembrou-se que estava nua , e de forma rápida se vestiu, penteou o cabelo e colocou o manto. Depois de alguns minutos Pain voltou com Lamén de carne para os dois; jantaram em silencio, observando um ao outro.

Como a pensão estava lotada devido ao festival do dia seguinte, Pain e Konan ficaram no mesmo quarto. O jovem foi tomar banho, enquanto konan arrumava a pequena cama para dormirem. Ao sair do banheiro, Pain viu a jovem sentada fitando a janela, e não resistiu , tomou a em seus braços e lhe beijou de forma violenta, tinha necessidade de tocar aqueles pequenos lábios rosados que tanto lhe atraiam. A jovem por sua vez, assustada com o beijo inesperado, não demorou muito, e se entregou mais e mais ao jovem, que lhe empurrou para cama, abrindo desesperadamente seu manto, e arrancando todas as peças de roupa da jovem.

Konan o puxava mais para perto de si, tirando de forma carinhosa, porem, selvagens as roupas do seu amado, partindo o beijo para respirar, e com um dedo e cara de malicia, konan começa a puxar a boxer, arrancado-a sem escrúpulos; e sem qualquer vestígio de sanidade ,o jovem a beija loucamente , se jogando em cima desta , começou beijando o pescoço dando leves mordidas na ponta do queixo, e foi descendo a barriga ,depois subiu de forma súbita encontrando os seios da amada ,apertando-os forte e dando leves chupões no mamilos rígidos dela. Sendo levada aos poucos para o paraíso, Konan agarra as costas do jovem, colando-o em si, beija o pescoço dele enquanto gemia de prazer, sentindo-o enfiar o dedo masturbando-a. Depois de vê-la chegar ao orgamo, Pain a olha e a beija carinhosamente. De repente konan o joga na cama e senta em cima deste, traçando uma trilha de beijos até a barriga, para e com um sorriso nada angelical, começa a masturbar o amado rápido, vendo gemer de prazer, a jovem aumenta a velocidade e quando ele chega ao ápice, deita sobre ele dando lhe um beijo cheio de luxuria, mas repleto de amor.

Logo, Konan deitou do seu lado a ofegar, e sem demorar, Pain colocou-se entre suas pernas e começou a penetrá-la, no inicio devagar, olhando cada reação dela, o brilho nos olhos e o suor escorrendo pela pele rosada, e aos poucos foi aumentando as investidas, ouvindo gemer mais e mais alto de tanto prazer, e no terceiro orgasmo dela e seu, ele sai de dentro dela e a beija de forma brusca e urgente. Os dois dormem depois de ter uma noite incrível de amor.

Sem demorar, os dois partem em rumo ao esconderijo. Sem tocar no assunto durante a viagem, a jovem corava só de olhá-lo, entretanto, Pain, como de costume, não reagia às emoções da amada, não aparentemente, já que em sua mente, lutava para não beijá-la. Chegando ao esconderijo, vendo os membros presentes, anuncia que no dia seguinte haverá uma reunião, e se dirige ao seu quarto sem prolongar mais o assunto. Konan, ainda confusa pela reação do amado, decide conversar um pouco com Hidan e itachi que estavam na cozinha.

Konan: _ Devido ao sucesso da missão de vocês, venho agradecê-los por estar nessa organização, e contamos com vocês. –pegando um copo de água e suspirando com cara de ¬¬ -

Hidan :_ WTH? Precisa mesmo repetir essa porra sempre? - ò-ó

Konan: _blábláblá, faz parte e você sabe. U.ú Cadê o kakuzu?

Hidan: _Cuidando da merda da contabilidade ¬¬'

Itachi: _ Konan, preciso que entregue isso ao Pain antes da reunião - entrega envelope-

Konan:_ Entrega você, to morta. - - '

Itachi: _ Mulher atrevida u.u,

Konan: _ Que seja, é caminho mesmo, deixa que entrego. – cara de preguiça- e.e

Pega o envelope, e vai ao rumo do seu quarto. Entra, toma um banho rápido, e deita em sua cama , ainda nua ,a pensar, ''Sera que fiz algo errado, se bem que esse é o jeito dele, sempre foi assim, calado, ahh, mas bem que ele podia ser um pouco mais romântico, não posso esperar esse tipo de coisa dele, não tão rápido, devo ir, com calma. ''

Viajando em seus devaneios não percebe a entrada do jovem de cabelos laranjados, e se assusta ao sentir o lábios dele colocados no seu ; sem pensar ,envolve seus braços no pescoço dele correspondendo ao beijo, e começa a acariciar seus cabelos . Com certa habilidade, parte o beijo, e ofegante, o deixa nu , se concentrando novamente no beijo alucinante. Pain deita sobre a jovem e começa a acariciar as pernas da jovem, e sem demora, aperta os seios dela e a lamber o outro. Konan, agarrava desesperadamente as costas do amado sentindo a excitação aumentar, ate que este a invade de forma violenta , fazendo gemer alto . Pain beija a jovem e a vira, fazendo ficar de quatro, e continuo a investir, aumentando rapidamente a velocidade. Ao retirar-se da jovem cai em sua cama, exausto. Konan não iria deixar por isso, sentou por cima desse, e com cara de quem quer mais, assim que foi invadida novamente, começou a cavalgar em cima do companheiro , este a via extasiado ; no fim ela deita sobre o companheiro dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso . Cansados, adormecem.

Ao acordar, vê que a jovem ainda dorme, e ainda maravilhado pelo que acabaram de fazer, contempla por alguns instantes o corpo nu dela encolhido na cama; pega suas roupas e se veste, indo ao seu quarto.

Konan levantou-se e viu que esta completamente nua, e ficou a lembrar do que acontecera antes, corando-se, vestiu-se e foi ate o quarto de Pain, bateu na porta, porem este não abriu, não querendo incomodá-lo a jovem apenas colocou o envelope debaixo da porta e saiu. Pain ouvira as batidas, mas estava tão absorto em seus devaneios e pensamentos que preferiu ignorar, mesmo sendo konan. O jovem, estava com um duvida que o consumia desde o instante do amor por konan florecer, ''devo mesmo me entregar a ela, ou continuar com os meus objetivos? '', ''se meus companheiros não dão esse luxo porque eu me daria?'', ''Ah como eu a amo, aquela menina me atrai tanto que me irrita a forma como ela acaba com meu equilíbrio ''. Este toma uma decisão, mandá-la em uma missão com Hidan e Kakuzu, até definir por completo se o que sente por ela,definir o peso daquela atitude em sua vida e, ate estar seguro de suas ações em relação a isso, não queria vê-la sofrer por esta duvida.

No dia seguinte, na sala de reunião, Pain ordena a Hidan e Kakuzu a averiguar as informações de um espião da akatsuki, e ordena konan a acompanhá-los, e sem mais ordens e missões, agradece o bom trabalho dos membros, e encerra a reunião.

Não entendendo o motivo de Pain a mandar naquela missão, foi atrás do líder e, puxando ao seu quarto, fecha a porta e o olha já chorando.

**(Musica: until the Day i die – story of the year)**

Konan: _ Pa..Pain, eu .. Te amo !

Pain se aproxima da jovem a abraça, beijando-a delicadamente no rosto.

Pain:_Preciso que cumpra essa missão, sei que seu bom senso e sua calma irão fazer total diferença no sucesso dessa missão, quando retornar, conversaremos sobre isso.

Pain da um selinho na jovem e sai do quarto. Konan não conseguia acreditar no que o jovem dizia, ela tinha acabado de confessar seu amor, porem, ele sempre com seu jeitão frio, apenas sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e lágrimas descendo; deitou-se na cama, chorando ate dormir. No dia seguinte acordou cedo, colocou seu manto e partiu sem se despedir de Pain ou qualquer outro membro.

Hidan e Kakuzu iam mais atrás conversando e falando coisas que Konan preferia nem ouvir, a vila em questão era longe, mas decidiram não parar, pois quanto mais rápido resolviam, mais rápido voltavam ao esconderijo. O único pensamento na cabeça da jovem era Pain, o quanto o amava, mesmo que ele não a correspondesse, ela o amaria; lembrou-se da missão, então, procurou ocupar a mente com outras coisas, pois, as lagrimas já escorriam.

No esconderijo, Pain entrou para sua sala e se trancou. Sentou na cadeira e começou a relembrar da infância que teve ao lado de konan, da juventude, e do inicio da organização ate agora, e veio na sua mente, sem qualquer censura, a noite de amor que tivera com ela, e o dia anterior que fora igualmente inesquecível , conseguindo sentir ate a respiração da jovem em seu pescoço; isso lhe deixava atordoado , estava chegando a uma conclusão obvia , estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela, entretanto, seus objetivos não lhe fugiam a mente, causando-lhe certa dor.

Chegando ao local combinado com o espião para a compra de informações mais cedo do que esperavam, Konan, Kakuzu e Hidan decidiram acampar ali mesmo. Kakuzu foi buscar lenha para fogueira e Hidan foi pescar. Konan aproveitou para deitar e olhar o luar, fechou os olhos e tudo que vinha a sua cabeça era o jovem, como o amava, e a esperança que este a correspondesse ia diminuindo e a dor aumentando, podia sentir as lagrimas descendo sem poder impedi-las.

Hidan volta com os peixes, xingando Kakuzu pela demora, quando viu Konan encolhida chorando silenciosamente. Aproxima-se da jovem, e deita do lado dela, olhando o luar, coloca a mão em cima da pequena mão da jovem e a aperta. Konan se assusta com a ação de Hidan, se vira e acaba ficando com o rosto quase colado com o do jovem de cabelos grande e brilhantes. Ficaram assim por um tempo, o jovem começa a passar a mão no rosto da jovem, e se aproximar aos poucos, mas, as lagrimas insistiam em sair dos olhos dela. Preocupado, Hidan a questiona o motivo, ela por sua vez, decide não falar, se entregando ao choro; o jovem a puxa para seus braços, deixando a chorar ate se acalmar; quando ela se recupera, Hidan pega com as duas mãos o rosto da jovem a puxa num beijo calmo e carinhoso.

Não podia se entregar a aquele jovem e seu carinho, porem, estava tão necessitada de atenção que não relutou a declaração do jovem ; via em Hidan o rosto de Pain, o carinho que Pain poderia lhe dar. Partindo o beijo, Hidan, confessa que a ama, e não resistiu ao vê-la chorando, Konan por sua vez, foi sincera com o jovem, explicou o motivo de sua dor , o fato de não poder retribuir os sentimentos de Hidan como ele esperava, amava Pain, e não iria desistir tão fácil. O jovem a abraçou e os dois adormeceram juntos. Kakuzu ao chegar, ve os dois dormindo juntos, e pensa ''WHAT THE HELL? Aff vou dormi longe deles ¬¬. '', se afastando dos dois.

Saindo de sua sala, percebendo que já é noite, Pain se dirige ao seu quarto, passando pelo de konan, este não resiste e entra, fecha a porta com cuidado, e pôs a ver as coisas da jovem, a cheirar suas roupas. De repente cai sentado no chão ,rindo, e pensa, ''Como fui idiota , pensar que meus objetivos pudessem ter o mesmo peso que konan em minha vida, não posso negar que a amo, que se fodam os outros, minha amada, ahh''. Levantou-se e foi para seu quarto pensando em diversas formas de dizer a jovem o quanto a amava e a ansiedade ia lhe tomando conta.

O dia amanhecera, apesar do céu bastante cinzento, fazia ate certo calor. Hidan e Konan levantaram e viram Kakuzu ,já no seu posto , esperando o espião. Algumas horas se passaram, até verem um jovem com o rosto coberto com uma mascara e um manto bege, suas descrições eram a mesma que constava nos pergaminhos. Kakuzu se dirigiu ate o espião e pôs-se a negociar, Hidan se aproximou do mesmo, deixando Konan onde estava, perto do inicio da ponte. De repente, um esquadrão de shinobis surge atacando os de surpresa.

Com rápido reflexo Kakuzu e Hidan se afasta. Konan libera seu origami no jutsu , e em seqüência kibaku kami , explodindo vários membros do esquadrão ao mesmo tempo, Hidan por sua vez, começa a lutar com o líder, prendendo-o em seu Jujutsu no Shouen, e matando-o logo em seguida. Kakuzu , velozmente, partiu para cima dos outros membros matando-os sem esforços, restando apenas dois shinobis do esquadrão, Konan usa o Kami no Chissokushi ,deixando apenas os corpos sem vida no chão.

Depois tudo acabado, Kakuzu vai ate o corpo do líder e o recolhe ,iria vendê-lo, pois pagavam um bom preço por este. Quando menos esperam, surge um ninja, que havia ocultado sua existência, e quase como se teletransportando , atravessa Konan com sua espada diretamente na barriga. Konan cospe sangue, porem, começa a atacar o shinobi, que, com a mesma habilidade anterior, pega o pergaminho na cintura de Konan e foge do local. Konan, com um misto de raiva e dor, cai ao chão, vendo apenas as lembranças de Pain em sua mente, e feliz por ter estado ao lado dele em sua vida. Hidan ao vê-la cair no chão pega-a em seu colo e se dirige a próxima vila, enquanto Kakuzu fora vender o corpo e ir avisar ao chefe do ocorrido.

Pisando em arvores de forma rápida, e ignorando o peso de Konan, já pálida, devido a grande perda de sangue, Hidan, a aperta em seu peito, beijando sua testa molhada pela chuva que começara cair. Desesperado, tira o manto negro da jovem, e o seu, deixando um pouco distante da vila, para não serem reconhecidos. Tempo frio, a pele da jovem foi ficando mais gélida, o que deixava o jovem albino mais desesperado. Ao chegar à cidade, foi diretamente ao hospital, sendo atendido assim que entrara. Konan foi levada ao quarto depois de cuidarem dos seus ferimentos, tais exigiam repouso absoluto.

Enquanto sentia seu coração apertar, começou a lembrar do seu amado, sentindo-se desesperada por não tê-lo perto.

Flashback ON

**(Time is running out – Muse)**

**I think I'm drowning**

**Asphyxiated**

**I wanna break this spell**

**That you've created**

_Aquele beijo alucinante, suas línguas se cruzando e se acariciando de forma urgente, seus olhos ardentes de desejo... _

**You're something beautiful**

**A contradiction**

**I wanna play the game**

**I want the friction**

_Pa..Pain,eu .. te amoo .. _

_Agarrando-se as costas nuas do jovem, apertando-o contra seu peito, sentindo sua pele quente e molhada roçando na sua, sua respiração descompassada com a dele, seus movimentos sincronizados e urros de prazer._

**You will be**

**The death of me**

**Yeah, You will be**

**The death of me**

_Invadida pelo amado, sentindo-se tornarem um só, a cada penetrada, um grito de amor percorria suas veias, e a necessidade de amá-lo se tornava aterrorizante. O beijo urgente era algo tão pequeno para demonstrar seu amor, porem,necessitava tanto de tê-lo , de possuí-lo ,ligavasse a qualquer fio que a ligasse a ele, mesmo que este fosse único e frágil, não podia deixá-lo, mesmo porque seu coração já o pertencia sem ao menos lhe ser dado._

**Bury it**

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

_Era agonizante a sua dependência dele, escapava-lhe do controle, sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço era como se tivesse sendo eletrocutada, ondas de prazer corriam por todo seu corpo. Ansiava mais e mais por ele, para este estar dentro dela, sentir o liquido quente a inundar, e preencher seu ser, deixando a extasiada._

**Our time is running out**

**And our time is running out**

**You can't push it underground**

**We can't stop it screaming out**

_Seus beijos cheio de significados e duvidas penetravam em sua pele, perdendo o ar, torturando-a em meio ao prazer intenso. A vontade de estar com ele, de sentir seus dedos em sua parte intima, e suas investidas consumiam seus últimos vestígios de insanidade. _

**I wanted freedom,**

**Bound and restricted**

**I tried to give you up**

**But I'm addicted**

_O gostava de vê-lo tomado pela insanidade, a fazendo sorrir maliciosamente, sentindo se compensada pelo que passava quando estava com ele. Acariciar cada parte daquele corpo, a fazia sentir em um paraíso, sentindo-se domada por pensamentos nada dignos daquele lugar._

**Now that you know I'm trapped **

**Sense of elation **

**You'll never dream of breaking this fixation **

**You will squeeze the life out of me**

_Agora, podia só senti-lo, em sua mente, enganando-se, apenas com memórias preenchendo-as._

**Bury it**

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

**Our time is running out**

**And our time is running out**

**You can't push it underground**

**We can't stop it screaming out**

_(...) Flashback Off_

Organizando alguns papeis em sua sala, tomado pela preocupação e a ansiedade de ter sua amada em seus braços, Pain , senta em sua cadeira, a lembrar do ultimo momento que tivera com a jovem antes da partida absorto em seus pensamentos, é interrompido por Kakuzu, que entra sem ao menos bater na porta, e relata o ocorrido durante a missão. Sem pensar, e muito menos avisar ao outros membros, parte rumo à vila onde sua amada esta.

Adormecida em seus pensamentos, Konan deixa escorrer uma lagrima, enquanto Hidan ao seu lado, segura sua mão, sofrendo igualmente pela jovem. Em meio à dor de vê-la naquele estado, se permite beijá-la. Levanta-se, e se fazer barulho, aproxima do rosto da jovem, e pressiona seus lábios nos dela, sem acordá-la. Senta-se na cadeira ao lado, e adormece.

Entra rapidamente na cidade, e ao chegar no hospital , fica paralisado ao ver sua doce amada ,deitada naquela cama, com a pele da cor de neve;sentindo seu coração apertar,Pain se aproxima dela ao poucos, com lagrimas inundando seu rosto. Com sua mão direita a acaricia na testa, enquanto a outra segurava com tanto zelo a mão da pequena. Sem fazer barulho, a beija na testa.

Ao ver seu líder chegar se levanta e a deixa nos cuidados dele, Hidan, pede licença e se dirige ao esconderijo. Ainda no corredor, o jovem albino, deixa sua dor vazar por seus olhos, em meio a pensamentos, ''espero que você seja feliz, estarei do seu lado minha pequena... '', e com uma risada irônica sai daquele lugar.

Aliviado por estar perto de sua amada, e sendo dominado aos poucos pela culpa, Pain, aproxima seus lábios em nos dela e sente sua respiração fraca em seu rosto. Diz bem baixo nos ouvidos da jovem:

_ Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar, eu fui um idiota em me entregar as minhas duvidas do que a você, e por isso, me arrependo muito. Quero que saiba que eu a amo muito e sempre quero estar do seu lado, mesmo que você não aceite mais meu amor, porem, so de estar contigo, vou me sentir feliz, você se tornou minha vida, e ate o dia em que eu morrer quero que você me pertença, e eu á você...

Selando suas palavras com um beijo, senta-se na cadeira ao lado, e segurando a mão da jovem, adormece, devido à dor e ao cansaço. Ao sentir a presença do seu amado, sua mão quente, aquele homem belo e forte ao seu lado, Konan ,faz sua felicidade transbordar por seus olhos, e aperta sua mão fazendo-o acordar. Os dois e olham por alguns instantes, deixando suas expressões falarem por eles, ate que não agüentando mais se entregando ao apaixonante e desesperado beijo. O jovem segura o rosto de sua amada com as duas mãos e aproximando seus lábios dos dela a diz:

_Konan... Eu te amo muito!

Novamente inundada por lagrimas ela o beija, envolvendo seus braços pelo pescoço dele, o puxando mais para perto de si , e depois de demonstrar o amor um pelo outro em beijos, adormecem juntos. Ao passar de alguns dias, Konan recuperada volta ao esconderijo com Pain, onde este, na frente de todos, exibe uma linda aliança; ajoelhando na frente da jovem, a pede para ser sua, somente sua, ate o dia que ele morresse, ou melhor, por toda eternidade. Sem hesitar Konan aceita, o beijando suavemente, preenchida pela grande felicidade de ter o seu amado,por ter seu coração fundido ao dele.

** End o/**

Hey pessoas *-*

Bom , esta é minha primeira fic \o

espero que gostem , se achar que mereço alguma critica ou elogio, a Nyne-chan ake vai ficar muito feliz xD

Mande reviews onegai , desde de ja obg *U*

bjoks e bye bye xD


End file.
